wings_of_fire_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
IceWings
Here are some IceWing names for your IceWing oc! You may add names if you want, but do not add canon names (ex: Winter, Glacier, Tundra, etc). (Bold and parentheses) means the etymology of the names. Male IceWing Names * Polar Bear (Bear living in the arctic) * Brumal (Relating to winter; wintry) * Boreal (Of the north or northern regions) * Verglas (Thin coating of ice or frozen rain) * Snowslide (Avalanche) * Snowstorm (Heavy fall of snow) * Snowman (Human figure representation made of snow) * Gelis (Latin for frost and ice) * Aquilo (Latin for north) * Boris (Means ‘Snow Leopard’, ‘Short’ Or ’Wolf’. Seems fitting for an IceWing.) * Freeze (like when water FREEZES I guess) * Tzar * Kalt (German for cold) * Czarr * Wolf (A reletive of a dog) * Sealion (Shortened version of sea lion) * Subzero (describing temperatures below zero) * Northwind (the North wind) * Ice (frozen water) * Avalanche (when snow falls down a cliff causing huge damage) * Hyperboreal (A type of ancient greek snow giant) * Sleet (Ice from the sky) * Slush (what snow does when it melts) * Squall (a sudden violent gust of wind or a localized storm, especially one bringing rain, snow or sleet.) ' * Reindeer '(A species of deer) * Midwinter (A cold and snowy point in the year, January, February, etc.) Female IceWing Names * Frostbite (Injury to body tissues caused by extreme cold that affects the nose, fingers, and/or toes) * Snowfield (I'm guessing a field of snow) * Tempest (storm) * Gelid (Icy; extremely cold) * Rimy (Covered in frost) * Frozen (To be enveloped in ice) * Rime (Frost formed on cold objects) * Snowdrift (Deep bank of snow heaped up by wind; perfect for IceWing - SkyWing hybrid) * Blizzard (Severe snowstorm) * Snow (Frozen ice crystals in light, white flakes) * Frost (Process of freezing) * Aurora (Natural phenomenon that appears in the North and South. Caused by the Sun’s solar wind) ''' * Crystal(sparkly thing)' * Seal'(Marine mammal that can live in cold)' * Skylark '(bird found everywhere, all year round, especially in winter)' * Ptarmigan '(Another bird, lives on tundra, hides in snow in winter but in spring plumage becomes brown to match on warmer ground, great for a mudwing-icewing hybrid)' * Mistral' (cold wind)' * Snowbird '(a snowbird)' * Trespass ('To trespass)' * Kefriza '(Freezing in Igbo)' * Glisten '(when something glistens)' * Sapphire '(Type of gem)' * Snowy '(snow I guess)' * Crystalline '(having the structure of a crystal)' Icewing Names For Either Gender * Borealis '(Ending part to ‘Aurora Borealis’. This aurora appears in the north.)' * Wiliwall '(a sudden violent squall blowing offshore from a mountainous coast.)' * Rockhopper'(type of penguin)' * Nix ('Latin for snow)' * Pinniped '(Seals)' * Narwal '(we all know what a Narwal is)' * Frost'(snow I guess)' * Walrus '(animal)' * Snowbird * Glaze '(like the shine on ice)' * Floe '(A chunk or sheet of floating ice)' * Permafrost '(Underground frost that often stays frozen year round)' * Chill '(Cold)' * Icicle '(when water that is dripping freezes)' * Arctic '(idk like the north and South Pole?)' * Icecube '(if you freeze ice in one of those ice maker thingys)' Roleplay IceWings/Roleplay Gallery * '''Any photos without text and/or credit to the creator will be removed.'Oof I accidentally deleted and idk how to put it bk can someone do it for me? Category:IceWing Pages Category:Names Category:Available for Contribution Category:Canon Tribes